


Owned

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Beautiful Submission [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Horny Holidays, Impact Play, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Plugs, Profilers Anonymous Writing Challenge, Sex Toys, Slash, Sounding, collaring, dom!Reid, sub!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron had a decision to make. One that would change their lives forever.





	

Aaron was pacing back and forth as he looked at the present his Sir had laid out on the table for him that morning before leaving for work. The BAU was on Holiday downtime, but that didn’t mean that all Government was shut down. Spencer had said his office would be open till mid-afternoon when they would finally get the time off for the rest of the Christmas holidays.

The box wasn’t too long, but Aaron had a good idea what it was and although Spencer had turned out to be everything that he had wanted and needed, this was a huge step. He looked over the note that Spencer had left and knew that this step would move their relationship forward even more. 

The last man that had given him a collar had broken his heart so much that he thought he would never recover from it. Then Spencer walked into his life and turned it completely upside down. He looked at the note one last time before he decided what it was he wanted.

_ Aaron, _

 

_ I know this is a difficult decision for you, but I want to reassure you that if you accept this, I will always be there for you to take care of you and to know just what it is you need. I care very deeply for you and could see us spending the rest of our lives together. This is just the first step in me showing you what it is you mean to me. _

_ If you accept I want you to put it on, and go to the playroom, and kneel for me and wait. You can be clothed or naked, your choice, but before the night is over I will have you naked and aching for me to take you. I have so many things I want to show you. _

 

_ Your’s Spencer. _

Aaron swallowed again as he picked up the wrapped box and held it in his hand. They hadn’t said any words of love to each other, neither was ready for that, but Aaron’s hand shook slightly as he tried to make his decision.

An hour later, after coffee, and a light lunch Aaron picked the box up again and unwrapped it. He held the dark blue velvet box in his hands and knew right away that this was no small thing for either of them. Spencer had put thought and care into the collar he chose. Slowly, as his fingers shook he opened it and stared down at an exquisite platinum collar. It was about one and a half inches wide in a herringbone chain. The front of the collar had a ring that was about two inches in diameter that hung down on a thick, sturdy jump ring. It was simple and understated, but gorgeous. On the back of the collar on the clasp was a half inch tag hung off it that had the words  _ A belongs to S. _ Aaron’s knees almost buckled as he stared at that tag. 

Slowly, he sat down on the couch and wondered, did he want to  _ belong _ to someone? Did he want to be  _ owned? _ His heart pounded hard in his chest as he gripped that collar in his hand and realized that, yes, he did. He wanted to belong to someone, he always had, and for a long time he thought it would be Haley, but she just didn’t understand his needs. Then Jason had come into his life and though their relationship was mostly platonic, there was love there, even if it was unspoken. Their bond had been, Aaron thought at the time, unbreakable. But life got complicated and Jason gave into his depression. He was broken, and nothing Aaron said or did had helped him. He thought, at the time, that he belonged more to Jason than he ever did to Haley. Closing his eyes as he stood at the window he let his thoughts wander. 

Aaron held the collar still and knew this was just as much of a commitment as any ring would be. Spencer was obviously all in, he loved Jack, that was evident every time his son was there, with Spencer taking charge and caring for the boy. Aaron knew how he felt about Spencer, how his feelings had changed and deepened over time. It wasn’t just the submission either. Spencer cared about  _ all  _ of him, and he understood about his job. Aaron knew if he put this collar on it would be real,  _ they  _ would be real.

He was still a little raw from the fight and the hurt feelings over it. How Spencer had left him when he had needed him most. The subdrop he had gone into had been almost reckless and dangerous when he went into the field and made some very dangerous decisions. Spencer had found out and had gotten angry at him for not telling him what was happening. He pointed out to Spencer that it was  _ him  _ that had left Aaron like that. Spencer’s guilt had him backing away and that had hurt Aaron more than he wanted to admit at the time. When Spencer came back and asked for forgiveness, Aaron gave him another chance. Because with Spencer, Jason’s leaving didn’t hurt as much as it did before. There would always be that ache, that want, but it was slowly becoming dull the longer he was with Spencer. He had loved Jason profoundly, and it had taken him a while to heal from the hurt by his leaving. Aaron looked down and fisted the collar and knew what he was going to do.

_________________________

Spencer walked into his house and didn’t hear anything, but that didn’t mean a thing. If Aaron was still there, he would do as asked and his silence was understandable. He set his bag down and took off his jacket and laid it over the back of a chair. Slowly, he walked into his living room and smiled at the open box. He had a good idea that Aaron might have had a minor freak out because of his past history with his previous Dom. Taking a chance, Spencer steered first to his bedroom and changed into a pair of loose pants, a tight t-shirt and a matching cuff to the collar. He stayed barefoot as he padded towards the playroom he had built after he had bought this house several months ago.

When he entered, he saw Aaron naked, the collar around his neck, arms behind his back, and hands clasped together with his head down. Spencer took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He walked around his sub,  _ his sub, Aaron was his,  _ and thought back to everything that happened to bring them to the here and now.

“Look at me Aaron.” Spencer stopped in front of Aaron and waited till he saw his eyes. “You mean this?” Spencer reached out and hooked his finger in the ring of the the collar that was wrapped around Aaron’s neck.

“Yes.”

“I promise I will never throw what we have away again. I never apologized to you for leaving you alone when you needed me. We happened so fast, and we had lost so much before that I was as scared as you were.” Spencer moved forward and cupped Aaron’s cheek, running a thumb along the cheekbone and smiling softly. “I want to say the words you want to hear, but not yet. We have some healing to do, only then will you believe me.” Aaron leaned against his hand and closed his eyes. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Aaron opened his eyes and knew what he wanted. 

“I want what we tried before.” Spencer lifted a brow as he looked down on his sub.

“Are you sure?”

Aaron visibly swallowed as he looked straight up at his Dom. Spencer broke eye contact first as he walked to the drawers that held many of their instruments and took one out. He closed that drawer and opened a smaller one and took out a hermetically sealed package and set it aside. The strap in his hand he wound around his wrist and let it hang loose before he moved back to where Aaron was sitting.

“Arms up and hold them up till i tell you to stop. Count for me Aaron.”

The sharp intake of breath told Spencer he was right about what Aaron wanted. Raising his arm he struck  _ one….two…..three _ and so on, with Aaron counting each strike. Aaron’s breath shallowed as his cock started to fill. Spencer moved around Aaron’s body, watched him slowly succumb to his submission and he relaxed more himself. When he got to twenty, he stopped.

“Arms down, and tell me how you are.”

“Green,” Aaron smiled as his eyes were just slightly glazed.

“Good, can you stand?”

“Yes.” Aaron stood, still graceful in his movements as he waited for Spencer. 

“Come with me.” Spencer thought about the matching leash that would connect collar to cuff, but he decided today wasn’t the day to try it. Instead he turned and grabbed the sealed bag then started towards his bedroom with his sub trailing behind. He told Aaron to lie down, then he attached the restraints to his wrists, bent his legs and put the thigh cuffs on, his own body responded as he looked at his sub stretched out and waiting. He noticed that Aaron’s cock was already hard and leaking. 

Spencer kneed up on the bed as he gently touched Aaron’s legs, grounding him first before he leaned down and kissed him. His own cock quickly filled at the feel of the man under him, completely at his mercy, letting himself be that way just for him. It was heady and Aaron’s submission to him was unlike any other relationship he had prior. 

He slowly sank against his sub as his kisses turned heated, his tongue exploring Aaron’s mouth as he rocked his hips against Aaron’s, their cocks rubbing almost painfully together. After a few minutes of the heated kisses he slowly worked down Aaron’s body, kissing and biting, leaving marks all over his chest and stomach that would take days to heal. Working back up, Spencer took a hard nipple in his mouth and sucked, making Aaron arch his body trying to get more of that mouth on him. Spencer chuckled softly knowing that he was carefully making Aaron fall apart. 

Moving back down, Spencer kissed along the top of Aaron’s groin, using his tongue to lick a trail from the top, then around his cock and down to his balls. He laved at the balls that hung heavy at the base of Aaron’s cock, making Aaron shake with the want to beg, but he wouldn’t, not yet. It took Spencer time to get Aaron vocal, he liked hearing just how much his sub wanted what he did to him. He licked up and around once more before licking a stripe up the hard cock that was right there in front of his face. Aaron pulled against the restraints and Spencer knew he wanted to touch, but couldn’t.

“Sir, please,” Aaron begged as he tried to lift his hips up to get more of Spencer’s mouth on him. 

“Not yet, but soon,” Spencer purred as he lavished Aaron’s cock with attention. Then he began a slow almost torturous edging, bringing Aaron to the brink, then backing off. He knew that his sub wouldn’t come without permission, and he knew just how far he could take Aaron before he could no longer have an orgasm. That wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Aaron to be hard and open for him for what he planned next.

Spencer pulled back and looked at the man on the bed a moment. He was so hard that the dark vein Spencer knew was quite sensitive had popped out, he was leaking with precome and his body was slick with sweat from the effort to keep himself from cumming before being told he could. The Dom stood up and quickly took off his clothes, then reached for the bottle of lube that was housed in one of the cubicles that had been built into the headboard. The bed had been designed by him and specially built. It was heavy, sturdy and an oversized king. It was made just for the kinds of things he liked to do in bed. 

He then opened the package he had brought with him and made Aaron look him in the eye.

“Are you sure?” He asked one more time.

“Yes. I want it, please,” Spencer watched Aaron’s face a moment and saw nothing but need and want. Smiling softly, he took out the long thin stainless steel sound and slicked it with just a bit of the water based lube that was made just for this kind of play. It wasn’t the same that was used for anal sex, that would have been harsh and irritating. He wanted only for Aaron to feel good. 

Holding the base of Aaron’s cock in his hand, he slowly teased open the slit with his tongue making Aaron thrust up as much as he could. After he played with his sub for a few moments he slipped the head of the sound inside Aaron’s cock, then slowly and gently pushed it down.

“Oh fuck,” Aaron cried as he bucked his hips at the feeling of the metal inside him. Spencer let him get used to the feeling before he began to stimulate him, moving the sound inside him, stretching him. Aaron was leaking precome faster than he had before and Spencer bent down and licked it up causing Aaron to shake with need. Spencer pushed the sound all the way in, then used his hand to pull and twist on the outside of Aaron’s cock. He was getting hard himself at hearing his sub beg and plead with his need to cum.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Spencer surged up and took Aaron’s mouth in hungry kisses, pushing his tongue inside, tasting him, letting his tongue stroke together with his sub’s. Aaron’s body tightened up with the need for release and Spencer slowed down what he was doing. He had taken Aaron to the edge, and wanted to do it again and again.

Pulling back, he looked down into lust blown eyes and felt his own cock harden even more.

“I’m going to fuck you now Aaron.” Spencer pulled back and took out the sound, but then pulled out something else from the package. It was a penis plug that he replaced the sound with. The last thing he had grabbed from the playroom was a pighole. They hadn’t gone this far as of yet, but seeing his sub splayed out in restraints, vibrating with need, and the penis plug in place, Spencer was going to push him even more. He wanted Aaron to fall completely apart and knew just how to make that happen.

Slicking up the toy, Spencer first pushed a slick finger inside Aaron’s ass and pushed some of the lube around inside him. When he felt the man was sufficiently slick he pushed the toy inside. When Aaron tensed, he laid a hand on his stomach and made his sub look at him.

“Relax, I promise you will love this, but you have to trust me Aaron.”

“I do.” And just like that Aaron relaxed and locked his eyes with Spencer’s. The toy went in easily then and stretched Aaron, keeping him wide open for Spencer. Again he took a moment to enjoy and appreciate the level of submission his lover was showing him, the level of trust that Spencer wouldn’t hurt him.

Spencer lubed up his cock, which was now throbbing in his hand with need, then he pushed inside Aaron in one hard thrust. Crying out, Aaron thrust up at the sudden intrusion, but shuddered as Spencer pulled back then thrust in hard once again. The new depth and angle had both men moaning in the pleasure of it all.

“You are so beautiful for me Aaron. God, you feel so amazing.” Spencer sat up and gripped Aaron’s hips in his hands and watched himself fuck in and out of Aaron’s ass. His breathing sped up with his movements. He knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. Moving one hand off Aaron’s hip, he gripped the other man’s cock in his hand and pumped. Twisting and pulling, he was making his sub shake apart under him and it was heady.

“Go ahead Aaron, come for me.” Spencer commanded, then as he felt Aaron’s cock swell in his hand, he pulled out the plug just as Aaron was cumming making the man thrash just a bit at the force of his orgasm, painting his stomach and chest with his release.

The pulsing of Aaron’s asshole around his cock had Spencer right on the edge as he pushed in hard and came. Spencer leaned down and once again kissed Aaron, not caring he was getting Aaron’s cum on him. After a moment he let his head fall on Aaron’s shoulder overwhelmed. When he stopped shaking himself he pulled out, then pulled the toy from Aaron, and finally released the restraints. 

“Come on, let’s clean-up.” Spencer stood and helped Aaron off the bed, then prodded him into the bathroom and under the shower. Once there Aaron reached for him, a vulnerability in his eyes that Spencer hadn’t seen before. He let himself be engulfed in Aaron’s arms as the older man wanted to touch.

“Shh,” Spencer rubbed his back and arms, calming his sub. “It’s okay Aaron, it’s okay to let yourself fall apart. You hold too much in and I know this is a huge step for you. It is for me as well. I won’t leave you Aaron. I never want us to be apart again.”

“What are you asking me?” Aaron pulled back and looked Reid in the eye. 

Grabbing a washcloth and adding some body wash Spencer started to clean Aaron up. He thought about what he was asking Aaron, and knew it really was what he wanted.

“Move in with me. You and Jack. I’ve already got a room set-up for him when you bring him here. This is more than just my claim on you Aaron, this means I want you here, with me all the time.” Spencer had touched the collar and looked-up into his subs eyes. He saw the play of emotions on Aaron’s face before a small smile graced his lips.

“Yes, Spencer, I want to be here.”

The men finished their shower and changed into comfortable clothes, then padded out to the living room. After getting water, Spencer sat in his reading chair and when Aaron kneeled at his feet and laid his head on Spencer’s thigh while wrapping an arm around his leg and sighed. Spencer smiled as he reached down and gently ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair,  _ his Aaron, his sub, his...sub.  _ Spencer let his heart tumble just a little more.


End file.
